If the sales tax in your city is $7.4\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$124$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${7.4\%} \times {\$124} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7.4\%$ is equivalent to $7.4 \div 100$ $7.4 \div 100 = 0.074$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.074$ $\times$ $$124$ = $$9.18$ You would pay $$9.18$ in sales tax.